


Easy Like a Sunday Morning

by Starlord25



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, itty bitty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord25/pseuds/Starlord25
Summary: Just a fluffly little one-shot of Bobbi and Daisy when they both have days off.





	Easy Like a Sunday Morning

Daisy's POV

The sun streams through the crack in the curtains into my eyes. I try to turn around and get a few more hours of sleep, but Bobbi's arm tightens around me and she grumbles. 

I try one more time before I hear her whine out,"Babyyyy, stop moving."

I giggle to myself that my badass Alpha can be like a little pup sometimes. She grumbles on last time while I turn and end up on top of her. She groans at first but just snuggles into my neck. 

"Not that I'm complaining but whatcha doing sweetie?" Bobbi asks teasingly.

"The sun was in my eyes." I whine like a child while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. 

"Oooh you poor baby." She coos at me before flipping us over so that both of our backs face the window. I cuddle back into her, and she kisses my mating bite. We fall back into a peaceful sleep for a few more hours. 

* * *

 

When I wake next, its because the spot where my mate used to be but now the only thing there is a cold spot and wrinkled bed sheets. A decadent smell of pancakes and bacon wafts into the room. I wrap a blanket around myself before making my way into the kitchen. I pad in softly and see Bobbi singing into the spatula while shaking her hips to the beat of her music that I can hear softly blasting from her laptop. It takes me a split second to realize that she is listening the song that first played when we first met. As she turns around to flip more pancakes, I walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist, kiss the back of her neck and sing along.

_I drove my heart across the country  
And now I'm awake and feel me coming back to life_

She turns around and gives me a sweet yet passionate kiss on the lips and grabbing my hips to sway us to the beat.

"I can't believe you remember this song." I tell her.

"Of course I do. I heard it the day that I met my soulmate." Bobbi whispers to me.

"Such a sap. Now what type of pancakes are you making me? Chocolate chip? Banana? Cake batter?" I tease my alpha.

"Why thank you, and if you must know, I'm making your favorite." Bobbi responds while turning around and flipping more pancakes over.

"YES!! RED VELVOT PANCAKES FOR THE WIN!!" I cheer while running around the island in our kitchen while doing a victory dance. She full-heartedly laughs and serves up breakfast. She sets the table and sits down but waits for me to calm down and head over there before serving herself. I graciously saunter over and sit on her lap while plucking a piece of bacon off her plate.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bobbi asks but doesn't push me off of her, instead she turns me so I am straddling her. 

"Well I thought that since I had the day off and you have the day off, that we could get bond just a little more." I tease her while pushing just a little closer to her. She growls before standing up. On pure instinct I wrap my lags around her waist. Bobbi kisses me before staggering up the steps to our bedroom. Oh is today going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sunday Morning by Maroon 5  
> Song mentioned is Until You Find Me by TeamMate


End file.
